


Just Shower Things

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on that one interview clip, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idol-Verse, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: You know, when guys shower, most of the time they are always doingthat thing.Famous last words.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Just Shower Things

As usual, all the Seventeen members were exhausted by the time they got back to the dorms. On top of a long day of music show recording, they had also an extra interview they did for a Chinese program to make themselves more well-known. With thirteen members and few bathrooms in their cramped dorm, they collectively decided to shower in pairs to save time for more sleep. It was something they had done more often in their trainee days but had stopped after debut since they were older and wanted more privacy. But privacy became a luxury when sleep was the number one priority.

On the bus ride back from the broadcasting station, they hashed out the pairs and order of showering, which was easy because they had their regular pairs that they rarely deviated from. Minghao volunteered to go last with Jun, and everyone was grateful.

It felt like an eternity to Jun, who distracted himself from his sweat with games on his phone while everyone else trickled into their rooms. Finally, Vernon and Seungkwan scurried out of the bathroom with a "Good night hyungs!" Jun fumbled for his clean clothes next to him and slid off the couch. He just reached the hallway when Minghao calmly stepped out of their shared room with his clothes.

Without needing to speak, they both brushed their teeth first as part of their routine. Then Jun wet his hair in the shower and stepped out of the way to shampoo his hair to let his dongsaeng use the warm water first.

But instead of washing up efficiently, Minghao turned around to face him. Jun froze in shock, one hand on the shampoo bottle. In his crouched position, he was at eye level with Minghao’s dick, so he quickly stood up. "What’s wrong, Hao?"

The smirk on Minghao’s face was an uncommon sight, and Jun definitely was _not_ thinking about how hot it looked. "Remember what you told the interviewer?" Jun wracked his tired brain as he had said a lot in that long interview, covering for the other members who couldn’t speak Mandarin. "About how long you shower?"

At this, Jun’s face flushed with embarrassment. The interviewer had asked if he practices his facial expressions in the shower, having been a child actor, and Jun had replied that he takes 30 minute-long showers and said with a cheeky wink, "You know, when guys shower, most of the time they are always doing _that thing_."

"You know I was just joking for the views, right?" Jun tried to sound casual.

Minghao’s smirk only grew wider, and Jun’s heart beat faster. "That’s what I thought, but then I remembered that you do take long showers. And I found this half empty bottle of lube with a Chinese label hidden behind the soap." Jun didn’t know if it was possible to pale and blush at the same time, but he was sure his face was doing just that. To make it even worse, Minghao was stepping closer as he continued to speak in a low voice, "So tell me Jun ge, what do you jack off to?"

Jun was too shocked to filter his words because he blurted out, "You." He didn’t have time to make up an excuse before lips were crashing onto his.

This exact situation was similar to a wet dream Jun would have, waking up with shame at how much he wanted his younger fellow member sleeping innocently in the bed next to him. He couldn’t believe this was happening, so he responded as he would in a dream. His hands instinctively gripped Minghao’s thin waist to keep him from pulling away. Jun sensed Minghao smile against his lips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. He shivered as Minghao’s hands wandered his bare chest, brushing his nipples lightly before breaking away.

"Junhui," Minghao said hoarsely, and it was like fire burning Jun’s insides. He pressed Minghao backward so that they were under the shower’s warm spray. This time, he initiated the kiss and opened his mouth to let Minghao in. They both didn’t mind the water, too busy tasting each other for the first time. Minghao tasted minty like their toothpaste but with a hint of bittersweetness that belonged to him. Jun let his hands slide up and down the taut sinews of Minghao’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.

He was so engrossed with Minghao’s skillful tongue that he didn’t notice Minghao’s right hand sneaking down to circle his hardening dick. "So big, gege," Minghao said with his big doe eyes and eyelashes fluttering. "Oh my god, you’re going to kill me," Junhui groaned in reply.

Minghao pulled back briefly to grab the lube, squirt some on his hands, and hand the bottle over to Jun who did the same. Jun took time to admire Minghao’s dick, which was long and curved, growing thicker from his arousal. They both moaned in unison as they took each other in hand. Jun wanted to start off slow, but Minghao immediately pumped him with such a relentless pace that he had no choice.

After they came, Jun first closely followed by Minghao, they finished showering off the mess in silence.

They returned back to their room, and Jun was becoming sure that Minghao regretted everything and didn’t want to talk about it ever again. However, Minghao surprised him again by tugging him towards his bed. "Ge…"

_I guess the extra interview was a good thing,_ Jun thought as he wrapped his arms around Minghao contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy, self-indulgent short one-shot, inspired by that cursed interview clip (y'all know what I'm talking about but imagine them older than that). 
> 
> Trying to finish up all these drafts sitting in my folder, and I just needed some happiness in these dark times. Hope everyone stays safe and healthy. <3 -k


End file.
